somebody to save me
by artisticchic
Summary: Tris is divergent and is on the run
1. Chapter 1

I Beatrice Prior am divergent. I found out 2 years ago after sneaking into an exam room and convincing the instructor that I was 16 at the time when in all reality I was just about to turn 15. Tori was her name if I remember right. The sight of her tattoos meant she was from dauntless. I always envied them. Being from abnigation I was always taught to be selfless. Dauntless were taught to be brave. I wanted to be like them, free and fearless. *****flashback*****

"Today you are going to receive your placement exam into what faction you belong. By the looks of you I'd guess your staying right where you are." Tori told me.

I really hoped she was wrong. She handed me a shot glass full of blue liquid. "What is this? " I asked sniffing the stuff.

"You drink it and it sends you thru a series of tasks in order to rule out factions till your only left with one. I will be watching on this screen and these wires will be attached to both of us. Understand?" I nod and drink the substance down. Instantly the room changes and I see 2 dishes in front of me, meat and a knife. A voice comes in the back round saying "choose!"

"Why?!" The voice gets louder and yells choose again. "But why?" I yell back. I look back to where the dishes were and I see a dog growling and heading straight for me. I remember fight or flight from a class recently and decide to stare the dog down. He instantly changes to a puppy before my eyes. I crouch down to pet it only to realize it hears something over its shoulder. A little boy playing with a toy truck sits there. The vicious dog is back and after him. Lucky me I'm a fast mover and run after it jumping on its back trying to save the child. All of the sudden I awake back into the room with Tori at my side.

"You need to leave here now" she says sternly

"What are my results?" I asked

"Divergent now go and don't tell a soul, and if you can get out of your faction asap" she warned.

"Why?" I gasped tears running down my face. "Its for your own good."

*****end flashback*****

Ever since then I have been on the run living with the factionless. Today is this years choosing ceremony I've decided to go to see my family one last time and finally choose dauntless.


	2. Chapter 2

I had kept a secret tally of choosing ceremony to ceremony till I knew I was of age to get into dauntless. The factionless never thought of me any differently since I joined them after I had found out about who I was. I watched my family from a distance everyday. My mom mourned my loss as did my father and brother. I was looking forward to see them after so long but worried about their reactions. I snuck in the back and waited for my name to be called.

"Beatrice Prior" Marcus called from the podium in the center of the room. He is one of the leaders from abnigation. As I made my decent down the stairs I felt everyones eyes on me and saw my familys jaws drop as I passed them. It had been 2 years since they had seen me. I arrived at the podium and Marcus hands me a knife.

"Choose wisely." He tells me and gestures me toward the 5 bowls next to him. I quickly slice my hand and choose dauntless like I had always wanted. I make my way to their area and chance a glance at my parents anger smeared across their faces since right before me my brother had chosen erudite and left them as well. I felt horrible but knew I needed this and wanted to know what I was and what I could be. At the end of the ceremony my new faction and I made our waydown the steps and toward the trains. Once we got there we were told to jump into them while they were still moving. Another transfer next to me looked just as freaked as I was. We grabbed each others hand and took the leap together at the last second. Once we landed in the train car we laughed and she introduced herself as Christina. She was a transfer from candor the "honesty" faction. As we inched closer to dauntless compound we watched them starting to jump back on the rooftop 3 stories down.

"Together again?" I asked her and she nodded grabbing my hand "1,2,3!" We yell and take off running and and take another leap of faith. We land quickly below and head toward the gathering. We over hear one of the leaders starting to speak.

"Im Eric one of the leaders here at dauntless and if your here you have passed your first test. The next one is waiting for you down there." He gestures to a hole another 7 stories down.

"Is there a net or water down there?" Another initiate asks.

"I guess you will just have to see." Eric smirks

" Who's the first victim to find out?" He looks out at us with a cocky smile. Noone seems to want to do it. I figured I'll do it what the hell.

"I'll do it." I say walking forward.

"The invisible stiff eh?" He says gesturing me toward the ledge.

" I dont have all day jump NOW!" He bellows. I scowl at him and jump landing in a net a moment later. I start laughing hysterically realizing what I had just done. All of the sudden a pair of hands reaches out to pull me off. "Whats your name?" He asks a small smile peeking on his face.

"I'm uh..." I studder realizing I have a new beginning here meaning I should have a new name.

"Did you forget on your way down or what?" He chuckles. His blue eyes with a glint of humor in them.

"I'm Tris." I state matter of factly.

"Well Tris welcome to dauntless." He then turns around and yells "First jumper Tris!" A crowd erupts in the shadows.


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own Divergent.

Once everyone had finally made it down into the hole we followed the leaders to the end of a hallway. Once there the 2 leaders, a guy and a girl stop and turn to address us. The guy that took me off the net was first to speak up.

"Welcome initiates I'm Four and this is Lauren we are going to be your trainers over the next few weeks. Lauren will take the dauntless borns with her and I will be taking the transfers with me." He says eyeing me suspiciously. I tense up a bit at this thinking he knows what I am. Or it may be that his eyes are hauntingly beautiful. I haven't decided yet.

"Transfers with me, this way." He says gesturing us to follow him. We walk behind him thru cavernous areas. We stop abruptly in the entrance of a large area.

"This is the pit. You will learn to love it one day." He says as we look around. I notice a lot of open spaces built into the walls like little shops. As we continue to follow him I also notice that there are a lot of drop offs into water down below. Four stops us again.

"This is the chasm it's a river of water that runs thru here. It's a fine line between safe and stupid. People have jumped and will again. You have been warned." He says sternly as we all take note of the rushing water below it. We continue to follow him to our last stop. The dorms.

" This is going to be your living area while you are initiates." He states.

"Boys or girls?" a candor boy speaks up. "Both. I'll leave you to get settled. Tomorrow starts training." He says smirking at us as he turns to leave. Just before he leaves us he turns around.

"Oh yea dinner is a 6 don't be late." His eyes stopping on me again right before he leaves. Something about this look makes me wonder what his thoughts are. Maybe dinner I will be able to get an answer.

"Hey Tris what bed are you taking?" Christina asks me. I go and throw my stuff down on a lower bunk in the corner. Christina chooses the one next to me. I'm somewhat relieved to have already have made a friend.

"Ohh the stiff is taking the lower bunk to me. " Another Candor boy scoffs. "That's Peter just ignore him. Plus we should be heading to dinner its almost 6." She tells me eyeing my anger and pulls me toward the door. I hope I get my answers soon.

... Next chapter is going to be in Fours POV.


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own Divergent.

Fours POV

Lauren and I wait at the bottom of the gaping hole the same as we did last year. I realize it's now been 2years since I have been free of that man. I knew he didn't like the choice I had made but I had to do it. The pain needed to end. I kept glancing upward noticing the shadows above us. Almost show time.

"Who do you think will be the first jumper?" Lauren asks. It's always the same every year.

"Dauntless born or an erudite." I say knowingly.

"I guess we are about to find out." she states pointing at the shadow falling toward us. I note the grey realizing I had been proven wrong. Abnegation was the first jumper. Not only that it's someone I know! Beatrice Prior, daughter to Andrew Prior my dad's co- chair on the council. I wonder if she remembers me. I haven't seen her since my faction test 2 years ago.

"What's your name?" I ask even though I already know the answer.

"I'm uh..." she stutter's realizing the same thing I did the first time I jumped. A new beginning.

"Did you forget on your way down or what?" I say chuckling at her. She seemed a bit put off by this but composed herself quickly.

"I'm Tris." She states confident in her choice. I think the name suits her.

"Well Tris welcome to dauntless." I say to her then turn around and yell "First jumper Tris!" to the crowd behind us. Lauren and I continue to get the initiates off the net. An hour later we finally set off to show them around. Half way to the pit we stop.

"Welcome initiates I'm Four and this is Lauren we are going to be your trainers over the next few weeks. Lauren will take the dauntless borns with her and I will be taking the transfers with me." I tell them. Surprisingly no one asks about my nick name and for that I am grateful. I catch myself watching Tris again. She notices too and tenses up immediately. I cringe at the thought that I scare her already but I know its how this has to be for now.

"Transfers with me, this way." I say turning on foot toward the pit. Once there we stop again.

"This is the pit. You will learn to love it one day." I say looking at all there scared faces. Except for her. All I see is curiosity in her eyes. I really have missed that. We keep going toward the chasm.

"This is the chasm it's a river of water that runs thru here. It's a fine line between safe and stupid. People have jumped and will again. You have been warned." I leave it at that not wanting to think about Amar and his untimely death 2 years earlier. We make our way to the last stop the dorms.

" This is going to be your living area while you are initiates." I tell them waiting for that one stupid question that always follows. "Boys or girls?" a candor boy speaks up. Bingo we have a winner!

"Both." I state with a smirk.

"I'll leave you to get settled. Tomorrow starts training." I say eyeing them all and landing on Tris yet again. I really need to stop doing that. It's just going to scare her more.

"Oh yea dinner is a 6 don't be late." I say and leave. I felt her eyes on me as I left. I walk down to my apartment to be alone before dinner and reflect on today's events. I lay on my bed and think about the abnegation switch to dauntless. Even better it's a slice of something good from home. Tris. I want her to be able to make a life for herself here but I also want her to know who I am. Just not yet. I have to keep repeating it to believe it. Not yet….

I think more Four POV next chapter. What do you think? reviews are appreciated! :)


	5. Chapter 5

Authors note Hi everyone I have decided to re-write this story. It is now called you found me. I agree that it seems a bit rushed so I'm starting fresh. Let me know what you think! 


End file.
